


Stop it!

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [6]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, I don't know how to tag this, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Bob:Stop it.Skinny:Stop what?Bob:Stop looking at me like that, or everyone here will think we did it.Skinny:*grabs him and kisses him deeply*Bob:Well. That’ll throw them off the track.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Stop it!

**Author's Note:**

> Beste Gegenmaßnahme für “oh fuck ich habe wichtige Dateien verloren und muss die Stories aus dem Gedächtnis rekonstruieren”? Offenbar alberne ficlets.
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/190731690988/drei-satzzeichen-bob-stop-it-skinny-stop)

Bob fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, warum er sich noch mal dazu überreden lassen hatte, zu dieser Party zu gehen.

Aber Peter hatte ihm tagelang deswegen in den Ohren gelegen, und er hatte sogar Justus auf seine Seite gezogen. Und als Lesley dann auch noch gefragt hatte, ob er mitkommen würde, war sein Widerstand ins Wanken geraten.

Vor allem hatte er ja nicht mal einen besonders guten Grund, warum er nicht gehen wollte. Das heißt, den hatte er schon, aber er konnte ihn schlecht sagen.

Im Moment saß dieser Grund in einem Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und ließ Bob kaum aus den Augen.

Nach der Geschichte mit „Stan Silver“ war Bob irgendwie mehr oder weniger aus Versehen wiederholt auf dem Gelände der Camper gelandet. Wo sich auch ein gewisser Erzfeind gelegentlich herum trieb.

Und Bob hatte immer wieder feststellen dürfen, dass Skinny tatsächlich ganz nett sein konnte. Sehr nett, wenn er wollte. Oder vielleicht eher: Wenn er _etwas_ wollte.

Wie sich heraus stellte, war dieses Etwas… nun ja, Bob.

Zuerst hatte er es Mina gar nicht glauben wollen, als sie ihm erzählte, dass Skinny anscheinend wirklich etwas von ihm wollte. Aber spätestens, als Skinny ihn hinter Roxys Wohnwagen geküsst hatte, hatte er einsehen dürfen, dass es wohl tatsächlich an dem war.

Seitdem trafen sie sich, im Geheimen, auch wenn Bob es lieber heute als morgen offiziell gemacht hätte. Schon allein, um Situationen wie heute zu vermeiden. Aber Skinny war es lieber so, wie es war, und das respektierte Bob.

Allerdings würde Skinny jegliches Schweigen von Bobs Seite nichts mehr nützen, wenn er so weiter machte.

Denn er saß dort in dem Sessel, das dämliche blonde Haar, das sich unter Bobs Fingern so fein anfühlte, schien unter der Stehlampe zu leuchten, das schwarze T-Shirt hätte genauso gut aufgemalt sein können, und er hatte in den letzten zehn Minuten nicht einmal den Blick von Bob abgewandt.

Immer, wenn Bob zu ihm hinüber linste, grinste Skinny ihn an, und sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte Bob ganz deutlich, wo Skinny mit den Gedanken war. Und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn jeder andere im Raum das genauso ablesen könnte.

Seufzend wandte Bob sich wieder Lesley zu. „Ich geh kurz auf die Terrasse“, entschuldigte er sich. Er musste hier raus, bevor er oder Skinny irgendetwas Dummes tat.

Draußen machte er ein paar Schritte auf den Rasen, weg von Peter und Kelly, die in der Hollywoodschaukel saßen, und auch von Justus, der mit Jeffrey über irgendetwas diskutierte, das Bob gar nicht so genau wissen wollte.

Die Musik, die aus dem Wohnzimmer dröhnte, war laut genug, dass er keine Schritte hinter sich hören konnte. Erst, als jemand am Rande seines Sichtfeldes auftauchte, schaute er sich um.

Skinny war neben ihn getreten und zündete sich gerade eine Zigarette an. Warum war er nicht besonders überrascht?

Am liebsten hätte Bob einen Schritt zu ihm rüber gemacht, sich bei ihm angelehnt, aber er hielt sich zurück.

Stattdessen sagte er leise: „Hör auf damit.“

Ihm antwortete Skinnys bestes dummes Grinsen. „Womit?“, erkundigte er sich.

Bob warf ihm einen Blick zu. Schließlich war _Skinny_ derjenige, der ihre Beziehung geheim halten wollte. Was sicher nicht einfacher wurde, wenn er direkt vor den Augen von Bobs besten Freunden ganz vertraut mit ihm quatschte.

„Damit, mich so anzugucken. Oder alle hier werden denken, dass wir was miteinander haben“, murmelte er.

Ehe er es sich versah, hatte Skinny ihn am Hemdkragen gepackt und zog ihn in einen Kuss. Bob war viel zu überrascht, um sich dagegen zu wehren. Aber um fair zu sein, das hatte er so oder so nicht wirklich vor. Er genoß einfach den Augenblick, bis Skinny ihn wieder los ließ.

Immer noch standen sie dicht zusammen, Bob hielt sich an Skinny fest, um nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu kommen.

Er grinste. „Tja“, stellte er fest, „Das wird sie auf andere Gedanken gebracht haben.“

„Halt die Fresse, Andrews“, erwiderte Skinny freundlich, und küsste ihn erneut.

Dann erst ließ er Bob wirklich los. Der Skinny noch einen langen Moment ansah – sich fragte, was zum Teufel ihn dazu gebracht hatte, ausgerechnet hier und heute seine Meinung zu ändern und das auf diese Weise deutlich zu machen – und sich dann zu seinen Freunden umdrehte, um sich den unvermeidbaren Nachfragen zu stellen.


End file.
